Intruders in the Dungeon
by Asmodeus
Summary: First part in intruders in the dungeon
1. Intruders in the Dungeon

**__**

Intruders in the Dungeon Part 1 

It opened with a creak. The trapdoor was lifted and the enemies of the keepers descended into the darkness below. They slowly climbed down the steps inevitably to their doom. Four heroes of the day stood before the paths and passageways of the complex dungeon below. The Ones who listened* could just make out the words of the men who arrived. "Which way?" they said and "Which path to go down?" then the tallest spoke. "Asrold, that path" "Harold, down there" and "Sternum left" "I'll go straight forward" "Good luck" the Ones were amazed at the power of this mortal and his courage, whether he could beat the Reaper was a different matter. Whispers were in the air and all the heroes had the feeling they were being watched.

Asrold was a Royal Guard and was specially assigned to this mission. He continued along his path and suddenly a small creature with a pickaxe appeared. The Guard stared at this creature wondering whether it was a threat, but before he knew he reached out with his pole and jabbed at the small creature. It dodged to the left then hit the Guard in shins with the pickaxe before running off in the opposite direction. Asrold swore loudly before continuing on.

Harold was a Thief by nature and was sentenced to be hung the next morning. The Knight, Aslan realised that Harold was perfect with stealth and speed but only gave him a small dagger to defend himself in case he was thinking of betrayal. Harold, despite being a Thief, was a man of word, and was loyal to Aslan for saving his life, and continued along his path until he came to a sea of lava with a long, thin plank of wood across. He cautiously balanced himself to cross and then walked slowly, expecting a trap but kept walking along until he reached solid ground. Then he sat down and had a drink to take his mind off the whispers in the air. 

Sternum was an Archer who was crackshot with his bow and was a class above the rest with his shooting skills, he was only young, but he was the best shot in Smilesville. His good eyesight and light figure made him the ideal shape for shooting at long range and perfect for getting away quickly. He searched his path looking behind him every so often and keeping his bow close to his chest. He turned a corner and saw a red fat lump stuffing itself with chickens, the creature's nipple was pierced with a gold ring and it had horns with morning stars attached which looked a lethal weapons. Sternum took his bow, aimed for the creature's fat stomach, he released, and a direct hit doing… absolutely nothing. The creature's skin was as tough as leather and the arrow was suspended there. The creature picked itself up** and moved towards Sternum, who aimed and fired straight in the eye causing the creature great pain falling towards the floor.

*The Ones are in a completely different realm from all mortals, keepers, and all other beings and just listen to what is being said in the nearby Realm. They favour the Horned Reaper because of his brutality and ruthlessness especially. 

**The way a Bile Demon as it is called moves is remarkable, since they do not have legs the way it gets form place to place is by pushing against the floor then swinging its weight over its hands and repeating.

Thank you, I will write more if I get reviews and I know I have not mentioned the rooms yet, they are coming. 


	2. Intruders in the Dungeon Part 2

****

Thanks to those of you who reviewed the first part and big thanks to Solendriel for giving tips.

_Intruders in the Dungeon Part 2_

Aslan continued along his path, checking every crack for signs of somewhere else to go, but much to his disappointment, it was just a straight path. After what seemed like years of walking, the path came to an end and there was a large wooden door on the right. He opened the door cautiously and found himself in a large room with a green floor and various beds and chairs; most noticeable was a large coffin in the centre with cobwebs and dust on. He walked over and slowly lifted the lid to reveal a bald, white-faced figure with sharp claws and pointed teeth lying their, eyes-shut and lifeless with the smell of rotting corpses, he looked at the dead creature and walked away. He walked through another set of doors at the end of the room and found himself in a blue-coloured room with pillars situated round a pool of water with an upright hand in. He looked into the reflective water and sighed. Suddenly something jumped on his back and was clawing at his armour to get to his flesh. He drew his sword, stabbed it into the creature's back, and let it drop onto the floor with a giant wound; he looked into the water again and realised that this strange creature had no reflection. Recalling information from his childhood, he remembered only one demon doing this. The most well known, the vampire. Realising they had to drink blood, it came to the conclusion that it was his entrance that had given the vampire the smell of fresh blood and caused the vampire to awaken from its hibernation pattern and attack. He also remembered that one of the many ways to kill a vampire was a wooden stake through the heart and since his sword was cold steel meant that the vampire was still alive. He ran to the door and ripped off a huge piece of wood going back to the blue-room. He found the demon hiding behind the door and staring at him. It moved its hand slowly around and around and around, gradually speeding up so it was just a blur. Aslan found himself stuck to the spot; the vampire got up gradually and pushed him back into the smooth water. 

Asrold the Guard went forward and soon found a room on the right containing lots of books and pages. He soon became aware that three other men in purple cloaks and large collars inhabited this room and large collars, each carried a staff and were looking into books. They all noticed him and muttered something under their breath, a glowing orange light appeared under each ones hand. Asrold dived for cover behind a large pile of books and got up as he saw two of the men in front, using his spear he stabbed one and knocked the other unconscious. He turned around a saw the frowning face of the man and his staff coming towards him. Then everything went black.

What is in the Strange Water of the Unholy Temple? Will Asrold be okay? I'll right some more if people review, thanks for reading!


	3. Intruders in the Dungeon Part 3

This is the third part of the story, sorry I have been trapped in a cave for the past few months so I could not write anything ****

This is the third part of the story, sorry I have been trapped in a cave for the past few months so I could not write anything. J

__

Intruders in the Dungeon Part 3

Sternum stepped over the corpse and headed onwards past the hatchery and there was a rustling sound behind him, he turned bow in hand, and checked, all clear, but there was an unearthly presence in the air. Continuing on he turned the corner and heard whispers, once more he turned, nothing there. He walked on past another twist in the passageway and there he saw the scariest thing in his life.

Harold finished his drink and turned into a big room, with various beds and chairs each one contained a creature of every size, one moved and a huge spider got out of its hole in the ground, at that time an equally large fly went past. Harold watched cautiously as the spider stood its ground until the fly headed to the door to the treasury. The spider stealthily moved as the fly flew on, suddenly, the spider pounced, Harold jumped, and the fly struggled on to be caught in a huge web where the door would be. The spider slowly devoured it with its fangs. 

"Hran, hran, hran!" cried a giant winged angel from its bed, "Hrash herje yatfsed."

It rose with its giant sword in hand, swinging it above its head and thrusting it unto the spider vulnerable body.

Harold quivered and sunk deeper.

Asrold woke to find himself stripped in a crudely built prison with rotting skeletons all around him. The room itself was small with a large steel door; he sat down next to one of the skeletons. A bony arm moved around the floor, Asrold jumped up to the other side of the room, it picked up an eyeball on the floor and put it firmly in place. The skeleton looked puzzled at Asrold and headed towards him. 

"Oh shit!" he cried.

Aslan raised his battered head. 

Welcome said one

"Who's there?"

We are the silent, said another, you have entered our realm mortal, and we take you as a sacrifice.

"Please, let me go."

He may be useful, said the second. 

This might be the one to defeat the Reaper, said the first.

Indeed, said the second.

You must stay, said a third.

Much to learn said the first.

"Like what?" cried Aslan.

Earn your release, said the third, and we might let you go, now stand.

Aslan's body was picked up.

You will fight for us mortal, said the second.

"I can fight."

Really, show me.

Harold got up and sneaked up on the Dark Angel, he raised his dagger and brought it down.

"Hran!"

The Angel rose an arm, muttered under his breath and pushed, Harold flew back against the wall. 

"Heresh hiwsar!"

"No!" cried Harold.

He drew his knife and threw it at the Angel, it turned and held out a hand, the dagger stopped in mid-air, the Angel grabbed it and crushed it to dust in the air. 

Harold swallowed.

Sternum stood next to the skeleton, fear squirmed into his body, every corner of his mind could only think of the impending fear in the air. He crouched into a heap on the floor his mind throbbing, what was the point in life anyway? He could not think, he dared not move, fear was high, mind frozen, he drifted away, loading an arrow on his bow. He aimed for the trap, and was struck again as the stench of death filled his nostrils; he drifted away leaving go of the bow as he fell to the floor. 

The skeleton limped towards Asrold who ran to the other side of the room and grabbed a thighbone off the floor he swung it and knocked the head clean off. He relaxed, but the body bent down and put the head back on. Crap, he thought, he hit it in the ribs and smashed the neck, spine, legs until only a twitching hand remained. He kicked it against the wall and sat down. At that moment the door opened.

Aslan hit the targets with his sword leaving holes in them everywhere.

Excellent, but you still need training.

"How do you speak without sound?"

You will see mortal, now you must sleep, said the being. With that, Aslan fell asleep.

Harold ran for the door, but it slammed shut in his face he turned and the Angel fired a bolt in his direction, he dived for cover. He ran round the lair, trying to escape, he looked at the Angel and fell to the floor. Next to him lay the dead spider and the still twitching fly; Harold rose unbeaten and yelled. The Angel stunned ran towards him to finish him off, Harold ran with speed and grabbed a piece of web in his hand as he dragged it over the charging Angel. 

"Hran Lijt!"

The Angel struggled and tried to escape but the web was as strong as steel and could not move Harold kicked it hard in the stomach, repeatedly. When it was lying winded on the floor, Harold grabbed the Angel's unholy sword and with one stab straight in the back…

Fight mortal, fight our champion, said the first. A sturdy built giant walked out with spiked club in one hand. The man held out his club and looked straight into Aslan's helmet.

"I will mash him to a pulp, master." 

Sternum got up off the floor, he stretched his arm and loaded his bow, his mind was clear, he turned, there was the structure, a giant cage containing a hanging skeleton, now with an arrow through the skull. The trap was filled with black magic, broken by the bolt. He shuddered and moved on.

Aslan brandished his sword and struck at the giant, blocked by the club, he struck his club, filled with magic. The spike hit the wall behind, he struggled to pull it out but managed to get it out to block Aslan's next strike, the weapons clashed again and again, finally Aslan let his guard down and was smashed leaving a dent in his armour, he fell to the floor in pain, Aslan rolled to the side to dodge a large beating from the club. 

"I'm going to kill you mortal, don't escape your death."

Aslan jumped to the floor as the club neared his head, stretching his arm out he sliced at the giant's feet. Roaring in pain it fell to the floor, another slice came to its back repeatedly until only a bloodied corpse lay on the floor.

Well done mortal, you have earned your release, said the third.

No, said the second, he is no longer a lower being, he is an equal. 

Very well, equal you may return to your upper land, we are the silent and grant you power in your quest against evil, in defeating the keepers of death and suffering and wish you luck against 'The ones' and the Reaper himself.

"What? Tell me more." Then he was back in the Temple.

A thin man appeared in the doorway, seeing the clutter of bones.

"Well, well you have been busy." Asrold grabbed the bone.

"Now, let's not fight, put that down, the master wants to see you." Asrold did not move. 

The man clicked his fingers two knights in darkened armour appeared, Asrold hit one with a bone, the other punched Asrold with an armoured hand.

"Take him to the pit."

That's it so far, please review. J 


End file.
